Aulsar
A letter addressed to Captain Dhask! "Captain" Dhask, I am Laetri'raon Aulsar Norrak Faendryl, the palestra assigned to guard the summoner most of you know as Hazli while she travels through your barbaric lands. It disgusts me that any, especially lesser beings which should be beneath her notice, would refer to her simply by her given name. However, I find it far more vile that I am telling my story to some "human" regardless of how necessary it is. My background is wholely unremarkable. As the third son of a lesser noble house I had very little chance to lay claim to my family's fortunes. As is common in those cases, I enrolled in the Palestra Academy. My time in the academy was, again, wholely unremarkable. I honed my skills and learned what was required of me to graduate as a non-commissioned Palestra. As should be obvious by my stated rank (I assume even a human understands Laetri'raon is the highest rank a non-commissioned Palestra may achieve), I have completed many missions and all of them successfully. Through the years I have guarded nobles and slain enemies of the people. Most often though I have guarded summoners, usually from themselves. Of them all, Hazli is the youngest. She is also the most troublesome. The girl insists on getting herself into all manners of trouble. From taking bounties like some common mercenary, to sneaking around in old manors in Solhaven. I don't even want to know what activity is so secret there that I am not allowed to accompany her. It's gotten to the point where I've had to augment my own training and begun working with the Guardians of Sunfist to acquire new techniques. After lowering myself to training along side common dwarves and giantmen, asking a favor of a human seems almost tame. Don't get me wrong, the bile is still climbing the back of my throat trying to choke me before I get the words out but in order to keep my pristine service record I must do what I must. Hopefully we will never need speak of this again afterwards. It is my understanding that you have come into possession of a flamberge that is most likely of elven design. In the past I completed my missions with matching blades, one of coraesine as is common with higher ranking Palestra and the other a blade of spiritual material for use against the undead. Sadly my coraesine flamberge was lost in an unfortunate incident. The Lady Hazli's first summoning attempts were, less than acceptable. You'll be happy to know the greater demon she accidentally pulled from the shien'tyr was pushed back before it could destroy the entirety of the town we happened to be in. Unfortunately in doing so I not only shattered my living blade but had a great deal of my strength sapped by the creature. While I work diligently to rebuild my strength, I am without a blade to use against the living. The dwarves have let me use a finely crafted battle axe and I am, of course, proficient but it is not my preferred fighting style. My ethereal flamberge needs a twin and preferably something of elven make. You have a blade that meets those standards. Of course I would never come empty handed to negotiations nor be foolish enough to expect a gift from a human, a pirate no less. During one of my previous missions I acquired a fine morning star. It was far too valuable to be sold easily and so I've held it since then hoping I might find possible barter for it as I traveled. This "spikestar", as the dwarf I beheaded for it was wont to call it, is made of kelyn but has the same magical properties as vultite. It is masterfully balanced to inflict more damage with a strike. I will offer this in barter, along with the breath I've had to waste dealing with a vagrant human such as you are, for the eahnor flamberge you possess. We both know it is an elven weapon and belongs in true elven hands. The only true elves left alive are the Faendryl. Regards, Laetri'raon Aulsar Norrak Faendryl Category:Platinum Profiles